


Once Will Never Be Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been arguing about colleges. Naturally, when they make up, Stiles decides he needs to really make it up to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Will Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The real question here is what am I doing with my life. The answer is apparently writing horribly perverted smut on the internet instead of doing homework. Yay.

Panting, Derek lets out another high keen, "Daddy.... oh god, please". His voice is soft and hiccupy, a mere rasp from all the noises he's been making tonight. 

Stiles can't help but stare- can't help but marvel at the fact that he gets to have this.Derek's arms are splayed wide, matching his legs, his hands tangled in the sheets of Stiles' bed. Sweat glistens on his chest, rolling down the gentle slope of his muscled body as it twitches and rolls eagerly. Come is already splattered on his stomach but he's hard again, coaxed back into arousal by Stiles. 

What must be a slightly dazed and amazed expression melts into a smirk though at Stiles stares at the boy laying before him.

Stiles can't help but touch. 

And Derek responds eagerly, letting out a scream of pleasure when Stiles reaches between them, forming a tight grip on the bright blue prostate massager buzzing methodically inside of Derek. Stiles pulls gently, pushing in with short, measured thrusts directly against Derek's sweet spot.

Derek arches his back, his thighs shaking with effort as he helplessly circles his hips against the toy. Stiles feels his cock twitch where it's straining upward, leaking more and adding to what's already sticking to him. Tonight isn't about him though- it's about Derek.

They'd had a huge fight, both men spewing obscenities and curses with each other- all about Derek going to college. He wants to go local, but Stiles knows he can do better than some shitty college in Beacon Hills- and he wants him to do what's best for him, not for Stiles. 

The fight had been "made up" which essentially means that it was paused for another time. And now- now Stiles is going to make Derek forget all of it.

He begins pushing in harder and faster, watching as Derek begins tossing his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed tight while his mouth remains wide open on a wild cry. 

"Daddy- _please_ \- I can't, I can't again, oh god...." Stiles smirks again, slowing down the movement of his hand, instead making small, tight circles with it while it's buried deep inside of Derek. Derek's come twice tonight, once with Stiles with his mouth in between Derek's legs and another with the toy there. 

Stiles begins stroking himself, almost absentmindedly, more focused on making Derek come again. The boy has his top half turned crudely so his face is buried in a pillow, desperately trying to muffle his cries. 

"Oh no, I want to hear everything you have to say." Stiles softly tugs at Derek's chin, letting his head loll softly until it's propped back, his mouth free to let out his cries. "You know, if you just come one more time for me, baby, I'll almost be finished with you. For tonight at least." 

Stiles reaches back down to where his hand has stopped moving, gripping the base of the toy tightly. He watches as Derek's hips desperately move on their own to make up for it. Stiles looks back up, leaving a trail of chaste kisses against Derek's neck, sucking a crude hickey where neck meets shoulder. 

Derek arches into the bite, letting out more soft cries and whines. Stiles coos gently, reaching up with his free hand to tweak harshly at Derek's already swollen nipples. 

He begins talking in between light kisses trailing down Derek's stomach, "I'm gonna let you do something I think you've wanted for a while now. You're gonna be a good boy, and I'm going to let you fuck me."

Derek moans at the words, keening when Stiles licks up the length of his cock. Stiles pulls back, continuing his movements with his other hand, watching as Derek's body trembles on the edge. "It'll be so good- I already opened myself up for you. I can't wait to let you split me open and fill me up, Der. Does that sound good to you?"

Derek nods, too lost in the sensations to say anything. Chuckling, Stiles pushes the small button on the underside of the toy, increasing the vibrations-

" _Daddy_!" Derek arches with what little leverage he has, screaming his release as he comes, adding to the mess collecting on his own stomach and chest. 

Stiles continues his movements, working Derek through his third orgasm. Derek lets out incoherent keens and whimpers as he comes down, his body still locked in a tight arch. Stiles coos as he pulls the toy out- and Derek's well and truly gone, not even wincing as he's emptied. Stiles begins massaging gently at Derek's tightened muscles, watching as they relax into the bed, Derek laying completely wrung out in bliss. 

But Stiles is still painfully hard, and he decides to push for more, one last time. He reaches where Derek is soft between his thighs, holding him in a tight grip, stroking harshly on Derek's cock. 

Letting out a harsh groan, Derek begins to protest, "Daddy, no- please I can't, no more-"

"Shhh, baby, just one more time. And this one'll be the best, I promise." 

Derek lets out a frustrated moan, feebly protesting as his young body betrays him. It's slow going though, and Stiles is older than Derek but still young and impatient. 

"Would it help if I let you watch?"

Derek quirks a confused eyebrow, looking up at Stiles curiously. Stiles gives him a small smile, reaching for the carelessly discarded bottle of lube next to them. Lubing up his fingers, Stiles crawls on his knees shakily, sitting astride Derek's messy stomach. 

Derek gapes as Stiles reaches behind himself, his fingers finding his already slick hole. "I figured more lube is good lube, and besides I think I'd like to let you watch."

Stiles feels his own eyelashes flutter as he breaches himself- a small gasp works its way out of his mouth, finding himself suddenly eager for this.

"I've thought about it, you know. Thought about everything with you really- but this. Claiming you completely? Being all your first times, letting you claim me? God, baby, I couldn't wait for this."

Derek lets out his own gasp, his eyes staring, enraptured by Stiles' quick moving fingers. Stiles can feel a hard line pressed into his back, and he sits up, letting Derek's hardness drag roughly against his back, and then back down, enjoying the mewl that Derek lets out. 

"Daddy- please, m'ready now- please, wanna fuck you-"

His words are interrupted by his own loud cry as Stiles sits up then harshly sits back down, letting Derek's cock sink inside him in one smooth motion. Stiles gasps at the sudden fullness, rocking his hips back, wanting to feel the stretch of Derek inside him. 

Forcing his eyes open, Stiles is greeted with a sight that will make him weak in the knees anytime it pops into his head. Derek's eyes are wide, so vulnerable, and he's staring up at Stiles with what looks like reverence in his eyes. His mouth is opened on a gasp, pleasured keens and mewls leaving softly as Stiles rocks back and forth. His hands have edged onto Stiles' hips- not gripping, just seemingly holding on for support, feeling Stiles move. 

"Daddy....." Derek whimpers, and Stiles can't take the gentle rocking anymore. He pushes up on his knees, almost losing Derek completely- then slams back down, both men letting out matching moans at the sudden fullness. 

Stiles does it again and again, listening as Derek whimpers desperately, his hips making aborted, jagged, little thrusts upwards. Stiles lets out what sounds like a growl, slamming his hips down harder until Derek throws his head back, keening. 

"Stay still, baby. I want you to feel it all," Stiles accompanies this with an eager clench, creating a forceful drag on Derek's cock as he moves up and down, over and over. Derek's letting out hot little sobs, desperately trying to stay still, watching as Stiles rides him into oblivion. 

Stiles circles his hips as he comes down, letting out his own harsh cry when he finds the perfect angle- and it must be it for Derek too, because he lets out a louder, strained sob, this time unable to stop the bucking of his own hips.

Stiles moans, losing himself with Derek, losing control. He shakes himself, reaching down and grabbing Derek's hands, forcing the younger man to lay down, holding his hands to the bed. 

Stiles whines as he continues rocking his hips, still sitting astride Derek but moving his hips in slow rolls. "God, baby, you feel so good in me. Love the way you fill me up- you're doing so good for me-" his breath hitches when Derek arches in Stiles' hold, forcing himself deeper. 

Stiles whines loudly, crying out helplessly- watching as Derek does the same. "That's it, baby, give it to me. Fill me up, give me it all." 

Derek's eyes fly wide open, letting out a harsh, desperate mewl as he comes inside Stiles, his body trembling. Stiles follows seconds later, the image of Derek coming apart under him pushing him over the edge.

Stiles collapses on Derek's chest, ignoring the mess between them. Derek rolls, taking Stiles' weight until they're holding each other, still connected. 

Derek mumbles something against Stiles' shoulder, something that sounds suspiciously like "I love you". Stiles murmurs it back softly, watching as Derek smiles while he drifts into sleep. Stiles follows, watching Derek until the last moment, wanting to keep this and hide it away forever. 

. . . .

Naturally, the next morning, the fight is unpaused. Stiles is okay with it for now though, looking forward to making it up to Derek all over again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I may do another one, depending on what you all think of this one- comments are appreciated!


End file.
